Aim
Aim is a unit attribute and a gameplay mechanic in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Overview Aim is a measurement of a unit's accuracy when firing a weapon, and is directly related to one's chance of successfully hitting a target. It does not affect melee attacks, area of effect weapons (such as grenades and rocket launchers), or offensive abilities. Each point of Aim is equivalent to 1% accuracy. Chance to Hit A unit's chance to hit is: :Shooter's Aim - Target's Defense + Weapon Range Modifier The game mechanic adds the shooter's innate Aim attribute to any applicable Aim modifiers (abilities, items, etc.), subtracts the target's Defense attribute and modifiers, then adds or subtracts a weapon range modifier (if applicable), to determine the chance to hit. For example, an enemy with 75 Aim has a base 75% chance to hit a target (without taking any modifiers into account). A soldier in partial cover is granted 20 Defense, giving the shot a 55% chance to hit. When aiming a shot, the player can select "More Info" to see a list of modifiers that are currently being applied. Units XCOM XCOM Rookies have an initial Aim attribute of 65. All soldiers, including MEC Troopers, are subject to predefined attribute increases based on their class, which are gained with each increase in rank. * Attributes carry over during class conversion; actual Aim varies with the soldier's class and rank prior to augmentation. Notes: * All three types of heavy weapon platforms (S.H.I.V.s) have an Aim attribute that is determined by the type of armament used: 70 Aim with the default Minigun, 85 Aim with a Laser Cannon, and 95 Aim with a Plasma Cannon. * Second Wave options can be enabled to randomize soldiers' Aim. Not Created Equally impacts initial Aim, Will, and Movement attributes. Hidden Potential randomizes Aim and HP increases when gaining a rank. Alien An alien's Aim is determined by their species and the game difficulty: Notes: * Berserkers have an Aim of 60 at all difficulty settings in the game's DefaultGameCore.ini file. This differs from other melee-only aliens (Chryssalid, Zombie), which have an Aim of 0. EXALT An EXALT soldier's Aim is determined by their class and the game difficulty: Bonuses and Perks There are a substantial number of methods, including the use class abilities and equipment, to modify a unit's Aim. Terrain Being in cover confers a Defense bonus to counter the shooter's Aim. Flanking or catching a unit out of cover grants a +50 Critical Chance bonus (+100 with the Absolutely Critical Second Wave option), but does not affect Aim or Defense. When a unit fires a weapon from a higher elevation than the target, it is bestowed a +20 Aim bonus (visible in the shot information interface as Elevated Ground). Basic Abilities and Traits Class Abilities Enemy Abilities Gene Mods Equipment Notes: *The Light Plasma Rifle's +10 Aim bonus applies to XCOM soldiers only. Any aliens which use it (e.g. Thin Men) are not granted the bonus. Foundry Upgrades Medals Aiming Angles Aiming Angles is a Second Wave option added by the XCOM: Enemy Within expansion. Units (both XCOM and enemy) receive an Aim bonus for angled shots; the closer a unit is to flanking a target, the higher the Aim bonus. Category:Game Mechanics (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)